


Dum Spiro Spero

by Blues_it



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blues_it/pseuds/Blues_it





	Dum Spiro Spero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [behindletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindletters/gifts).



It starts with a call,

Sure, Jeonghan was just skimming his notes and not exactly reviewing, but receiving a call—especially an unknown number call--is pretty annoying. He rolled his eyes, cancelling the call immediately. Eyes tired, from all the skimming and reading he’s been doing.

He looked at his notes again, now reading political theories, getting invested into the pile of readings beside him, when another call happened. This time, feeling pissed, he actually turned off his phone.

That is until, everything started to get weird.

Lights started to turn on and off, his phone although he remembered turning it off started to ring by itself, the trees near his window knocks as if it’s his Mom, when she’s mad.

“What the fuck?!” he cursed. (Oh my god if his mom was here she’ll slap his mouth for cursing. Good thing she’s on a trip and won’t be back till next week)

He stood up, looking at his surroundings still baffled of everything—and yeah sure, he should’ve run, but this is his house and he will protect it to his end, no matter how scared he is (and he is terrified)

Now walking slowly with a baseball bat in hand, he searched his house. (“If only Mom didn’t left me here all alone for a week here, I wouldn’t be facing this evil”)

Walking slowly like one of those action movies he’s watched; thinking like he’s some Tom Cruise in a mission impossible movie, he slowly and carefully tiptoed his way to the living room, then to the dining, then with his breathe panting, and hands shaking he carefully tiptoed to the kitchen, realizing nothing’s happened, he sighed in relief, he got a glass and started filling it with water.

That is until it happened.

A man? No—a boy, was standing in front of him.

He would’ve ran towards his bat and hit this intruder, key word WOULD HAVE, because everything he planned turned into ash when the boy’s eyes glowed yellow. That’s the only thing he remembered doing because again WOULD HAVE and oh yeah, he lost consciousness.

_& &&_

Jeonghan wakes up with a groan and a whispered hiss, arms flying to scratch his aching head. He then scanned the perimeter hoping whatever he think happened was nothing but a dream. He scanned his room again—nothing changed, the lights are off, the bed, to where he is laying is properly tucked.

He sighed in relief. At least everything is just a dream—that is until the door opened and came in a guy. He’s wearing nothing but ragged clothes carelessly stitched together. Eyes, that of a color of the moon. “Don’t know what you like” He (?) (He doesn’t look human, now that Jeonghan’s properly adjusted his eyes in the dark—the guy’s skin looks pale, almost purple, he also have some stitches all over his body as if these stitches connect his parts) said, pointing at Jeonghan with his free hand while the other is holding a tray full of cookies.

Jeonghan looked at the guy, gulping, palms sweating, and a little bit shaking “what—what’s your name?” he asked.

The guy on the other hand, carelessly let the tray fall.

“I—I am—I don’t know” he closed his eyes trying to remember everything, hands now clutching his hair. He keeps on repeating the words _I don’t know_. Acting like a robot short circuiting.

Scared the guy would eventually break something, Jeonghan stood up and calmed him down, slowly giving the guy’s back reassuring touches. His arms then slowly wrapped around the guy, hearing the latter sob, he tightened his hug until finally the guy spoke; “Thank you” he said softly. Eyes still puffy from crying. “Can you give me a name?” he asked.

Jeonghan looks at the guy, thinking of any time that could suit him “you don’t look like an Andrew” he said. “Maybe a Park? No not that. Too common” Then as if a light bulb suddenly lit up above him, he suddenly shouted “You’re a Joshua!”

The guy—Joshua rather—pointed at himself “Josh...shua?” he questioned, lips slowly forming into a smile. “I’m a Joshua!” he gleefully repeated.

He then moved closer to Jeonghan hugging the boy tightly.

Until he finally let go.

“I’am Joshua” he smiled to himself again.  “Hi I’m Joshua” he said extending his arms to Jeonghan to which the latter gladly took it.

Joshua shook it profusely making the other boy wobble.

“So what’s your name?” Joshua asked. Jeonghan contemplated a bit until finally he sighed, opened his mouth and slowly whisper his name.

Jeonghan didn’t know why he contemplated though. It’s just a name.

“Nice meeting you Jeonghan” Joshua smiled. “I am Joshua” he repeated, and with a small giggle, Jeonghan replied.

“I know. I named you Joshua”

Then both of then enjoyed the good laugh. The whole night went fast—Jeonghan even forgot his exams tomorrow. They played games, even watched some movies (a total of 3 movies)

They first watched The Conjuring, but instead of actually getting scared, they laughed through the whole film, then a marvel movie to which Jeonghan kind of slept therefore forgetting what happened. (Too bad he kind of liked Ant-Man) then another horror movie about a mad scientist creating a human (okay it’s Frankenstein)

It was the first time for Jeonghan to watch this movie and he was watching the movie closely no matter how old it is. He kind of like these type of movies. He was busily absorbing everything when suddenly Joshua spoke.

“Father’s like that”

“H-huh?”

“Like that” Joshua pointed at the screen “He made me just like that, see” he raised his shirt (which changed from the ragged clothes to Jeonghan’s shirt the latter let him borrow) “see the stitches? My Dad made them”

Joshua looked at the Jeonghan with a smile. “He said I was dead and then brought me back to life I don’t know. I wasn’t really paying that much attention” he took a bite of that cookie he brought earlier and smiled.

“Although from what I remember I was really his son who died. He didn’t have any chance to tell me my name though. I remember waking up the next day and he’s gone”

Jeonghan looked at Joshua again. He didn’t feel any fear. Instead he felt pity for the boy. Revived just for his father to leave him. His life story feels like it came from a novel he usually read. Maybe Joshua sensed it because he then hugged Jeonghan.

“It’s okay f-friend”

For some reason the word friend made Jeonghan smile. “Yes. Friend” He smiled wider.

After sometime, they decided to sleep—well Jeonghan decided to sleep, Joshua, according to him don’t have the need for it.

It was a good a sleep for Jeonghan. Not that he don’t usually get to sleep good. It’s just that it was different—good different—it’s as if he laid on a bunch of clouds and a soft classical music was singing. It was somehow one hundred percent better than before.

He found a good friend with Joshua.

That is, when he woke up.

Joshua was gone.


End file.
